Mistletoe Trap
by CalleighRox
Summary: Mistletoe is 'Planted' about the csi:miami crime lab, catching unsuspecting csi's and lab tech's off guard, plz read, review and Enjoy, Christmas fluff, lol, xx


**Mistletoe Trap**

Speed was in his trace lab, smirking to himself when Eric found him. He had been all over the crime lab planting pieces of Mistletoe on the ceiling and in doorways to catch unsuspecting would be couples unawares. It was Christmas day and they were all working, he thought he would at least have a little bit of fun seeing as how it was Christmas, and everyone was down because of the crime waves that had struck Miami. He had a mischievous grin plastered across his features when Eric walked into the trace lab, Speed had conveniently not put in any his lab so he knew he would be safe in there. Eric walked over and asked him why he was grinning like he was,

'Hey Speed, what've you done?', he asked suspiciously, Speed turned to his friend and grinned wider,

'you'll soon find out, why don't you go see Valera see if she has any results?', he hinted, Eric was curious now, so he headed out to Valera, he could feel he was somehow falling into one of Speed's traps, but it gave him an excuse to see Valera and he was curious so he put the 'trap' part out of his mind for now and headed to her lab.

Calleigh was in her lab, test firing guns and comparing the bullets, she couldn't find a match with them, they didn't have the right gun. Sighing she put the gun down, took off her ear protection and leant back against the wall of her gun lab, she leant her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them again. That's when she saw it, something above her head, stuck to the ceiling, she wondered how it had gotten there, she stared at it in surprise and didn't notice Horatio coming into her lab. She looked at it for a few moments before realising just WHAT it was, then she realised it was mistletoe.

Horatio walked to Calleigh's gun lab and the door was open, he looked inside and she was leant against the wall in some kind of daze. He called her name gently, but she didn't answer, so he walked over to her, he slowly waved a hand in front of her face to try and bring her out of her daze.

She was vaguely aware of someone stood in front of her, then all of a sudden a hand appeared waking her out of her daze, her eyes were wide, it was Horatio, in front of her, underneath mistletoe, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped.

Horatio saw her shocked expression and gave her an odd look as if to say what's wrong. He saw her look up and followed her gaze, that's when he saw it, the mistletoe hanging directly above them. He heard Calleigh's intake of breath as his eyes landed on it. Horatio just looked at it for a moment, surprised and then back down to Calleigh's nervous features.

She saw as he gave her an odd expression which was meant to silently ask her what was wrong. She slowly looked back above her and she saw him follow her gaze. She sucked in a breath as his eyes rested on it. She watched him as he looked at it for a moment and then back down to her.

………………………………...

Eric wandered down to Valera's lab. Speed chuckled to himself and gave him a moment before following with some evidence to give Valera. Eric wandered into Valera's lab and over to her to ask if she had any results. She told him she didn't but some would be ready in a moment so he decided to wait.

Speed wandered down to Valera's lab a minute behind Eric and stopped at the doorway, he grinned widely to himself, they had no idea, directly above them was a piece of mistletoe. Speed cleared his throat and they turned to see him at the door,

'hey Speed', Valera greeted him, but Eric just threw him a suspicious look,

'how come you're here, you just sent me down here', Eric asked him confused and suspicious,

'I know, but I have some evidence for Valera', he told them as he handed over some envelopes to Valera, he handed them over at arms length then stood back into the doorway. He looked above their heads and they followed his gaze. Valera's eyes went wide and Eric's jaw dropped, the he looked at Speed accusingly. Speed grinned,

'its Christmas Delko, you gonna kiss her or gawp at the mistletoe?', he said smugly. Valera sat nervously waiting his answer, she wanted him to kiss her, but wasn't about to say so. Eric wanted to kiss Valera, and figured it looked as though he was backed into a corner, so he shrugged its shoulders,

'its Christmas', he repeated, before he leant down and captured Valera's lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss, leaving them both breathless. Speed smirked and backed out of the room slowly and quietly, leaving them to it.

Eric was caught up in the kiss with Valera that he didn't even see Speed back out of the room and head down to Ballistics. He kissed her deeper, losing himself in her. When they eventually pulled away for air they were both grinning and breathless. Eric left Valera's lab with a date for that night and a huge goofy grin.

………………………………...

Horatio and Calleigh's eyes locked, Calleigh watching his for any sign of what he was about to do, he smiled a little, nervously, and Calleigh saw the nervousness. She smiled back nervously too.

'it is Christmas', he reasoned with her, she nodded, he smiled and leant down to her and gently brushed his lips across hers. Their lips tingled at the sensation of one another.

Neither of them noticed Speed in the doorway, smiling to himself that his plan and worked and that at least these two didn't need any more pushing. He smiled and went back to his trace lab.

It was a short kiss, but heated. Horatio looked into Calleigh's eyes as he pulled away and saw they were full of lust when she opened them. This made his heart skip a beat, her lips were swollen from the heated moment between them. He couldn't control himself. He leant down and kissed her again. Deeper this time, his tongue licking against her lips seeking entry. She parted her lips and allowed him in. His hands wound their way to her waist pulling her closer to his body so she was against him. Her hands found their way up into his hair. When they pulled back, Calleigh lips were even more swollen, if it was possible, and her eyes, Horatio couldn't read them. They were full of lust, desire, they were lit up, he could tell she was happy. She smiled, bit her lower lip and leant her head against his chest. Horatio smiled too and held her close against him,

'Merry Christmas Calleigh', he whispered to her, she looked back up to him smiling,

'Merry Christmas Handsome', she replied, and he leant down and captured her lips again, in a soft gentle, loving embrace.

………………………………...**xXxEnDxXx**………………………………...

A/N: ok, hope u liked, I just thought seeing as how its christmas, I should do a christmassy fic, lol, plz review let me know what you thought, I love reviews, thnx, xx


End file.
